fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elmo Duckens
Elmo Duckens is the main antagonist of the 20th Century Fox's 2018 animated film, Leeland 2. He is Bia's greedy father, and Leonard's soon-to-be enemy. He is voiced by Jack Black. Biography Elmo Duckens is the father of Bia Duckens and a reality TV host, who is building a perfect planned community called "Assimilation". When he discovers the Lightfoot family's household, he becomes determined to rid the town of the elves when the family refuses to change. When her daughter, Bia, meets Leonard, a member of the Lightfoot Family, in the park and changes his appearance into a Gothic appearance, Elmo is shocked and almost immediately faints upon realizing that Bia did the change of appearance by herself. Unknown to most of the town, including her daughter, Elmo has a secret lair beneath her crafting room, which was later discovered by Bia and Leonard when they were looking for the map. It was revealed that Elmo catches several elves by locking them up in the dungeon, and sentenced them to death. Elmo first appeared when news grew about the grand opening of Duckens' Mansion, which has enamored the audience. To that end, he formed a deal with his daughter Bia (the film's protagonist): the latter would become Elmo's slaver and the mansion' troupe would be employed. During the demolition of the Park, Bia soon learned that her dream place, the Park, is the passion for her boyfriend, Leonard, and the hiding place of the elves. Due to the trauma of being separated from his girlfriend, Leonard disappointed the audience. Elmo believes that Bia is married to a elf, so he decides to get rid of Leonard immediately to destroy her daughter's Park in order to build the mansion for himself. To that end, he would kill the elf for his skin. He also fired all of the unwanted house guests to cover his tracks. However, Bia and Rocky soon learned about Elmo's plot and decided to free both Leonard and the elves from captivity. When Leonard and the elves set their plan into action, Elmo attempts to stop them, but inadvertently starts a fire triggered by an enraged mismanagement of the mansion's electricity system, which spreads and destroys the park. After Rocky saves Leonard and his mother from the fire, they (along with Collette and the rest of the troupe) bring Leonard and his mother to the harbor, where they board a ship back to their native home in Leeland. Then, via social media, he makes an angry mob of civilians who attack Leeland. However, he is defeated by Ian, Bia and the rest of the Lightfoot Family, and as Elmo tries to take control once more, his treachery is revealed to the people, and Ian and Leonard states that everyone is weird in their own unique way. His butler forwards a message from the network stating that his mansion is now bankrupt. Ian comes up with a compromise and try to give him a ride, but Elmo refuses. The town realizes the error of their ways and helps rebuild the mansion. He is last seen moping in defeat as he watches his park being burned down. It was later implied that Elmo and his cohorts got arrested and put to trial by the authorities for arson and misconduct. Appearence Quotes Gallery Trivia *Although he is the main antagonist of the second film of the series, he is much less evil than his predecessor Meg, who was as greedy as he was, but he was never murderous. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Arrested Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Non-Action Category:Businessmen Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Provoker